


Relief

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil feels restless after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/1775.html). Prompt: friends to lovers / friends with benefits

It wasn’t that the op went wrong. Quite the opposite actually. Once they got past the two rent-a-goons out front, there hadn’t been much else to do. The AIM scientist they’d been sent after surrendered. No escaped experiments, no ridiculously high tech, Dali-esque weapons. Just put his hands up and they took him away. The adrenaline spike from those first few shots fired though didn’t go away quite so easily.

Basically, Phil felt… restless.

He got his report done. He checked in on the team. Made sure all the equipment was signed back in. Then he wandered. Not aimlessly, of course. It wouldn’t do for Agent Phil Coulson to wander aimlessly. Even so, he hadn’t quite planned to end up where he did.

His hand came up, knocking on the heavy door before he could talk himself out of it. Not that he wanted to. It had been awhile but the standing invitation between the two of them had been a standing invitation for so long that being nervous now seemed absolutely ridiculous.

He wrote it off as more side effects from the extra energy he needed to burn off. He could have gone to the range, the gym. He could have talked one of the other agents into sparing with him. But somehow, any time he got to that point, he ended up back in the same place.

“You look like you’re going to start vibrating.” Nick didn’t look up form his paperwork for a minute as Phil entered the office, closing and locking the door behind him. “How’d it go?”

“Couldn’t have been easier.”

“Ah.” Nick smirked. “Too easy?”

“Maybe a little.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “The guy just gave up, Nick.”

“Bastard.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are. Sit down; you’re making me jumpy just watching you.”

“That’s not going to help.”

“ _I’m_ not going to help if you keep pacing.”

“You’re a dick sometimes, you know that?”

“So you keep telling me.” Nick leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and watching Phil try to get comfortable in the plush chair across from him. “What do you need?”

“I don’t know exactly. Dinner… maybe a drink.”

“And?”

Phil sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face again. “You’re actually going to make me say it?”

“No, I won’t.” Nick stood, moving around the desk and patting Phil’s shoulder as he moved past him. “Dinner first though.”

“Fine.” Phil got up and followed Nick out into the hall. “Drive thru.”

“And you wonder why you can’t get a date.”

“That’s hilarious coming from you.”

“I’m not dating you.”

“You’re not dating anybody.”

“And you aren’t complaining about that, are you?”

Phil rolled his eyes and shot back. “If I knew you were going to be a smug asshole about this, I’d have gone to Barton. Or Romanov. Or Morse.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Nick seemed entirely too amused by all of this.

“They’re all viable options here.”

“Then what am I?” Nick smirked, obviously more than amused by all of this.

“You are my oldest friend and… aside from right now, I know you won’t give me any shit about this.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You should be. Get in the car.” Phil got in, did up his seatbelt and started the car as Nick did the same. Before he pulled out though, he sighed and looked at his friend. “Look… I know you get it, okay?”

“A lot of people around here get it, Phil.”

“Yeah but I know you get it the same way I do.” He broke the tension with a chuckle. “Besides, at last count, you owe me one.”

“At last count I think I owe you a lot more than one.”

“Great, you can make it up to me after dinner.”

A quick stop at the drive thru window of the best burger place they could find only made Phil most restless. If he sped the rest of the way to his apartment, Nick didn’t call him on it. Once they were in and the food was on the table, he finally gave in, pressing Nick to the nearest wall and kissing him deeply.

Nick smiled when Phil pulled back. “Feel better?”

“Not yet.” Phil smirked and pulled at Nick’s belt. “But I’m getting there.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“Getting you naked and riding you til I pass out.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nick chuckled as Phil’s lips pressed to his throat. “Your food’s getting cold.”

“It’ll heat up later.” Phil tugged him toward the bedroom, slipping one hand up under Nick’s shirt. “Don’t think I should eat before I… settle down.”

Nick chuckled again, pressing him to the nearest wall. “Okay.”

Phil groaned as Nick sank down, pulling his belt and fly open with very little preamble. Phil’s knees locked as Nick mouthed at the bulge in his underwear for a moment. “Jesus…” He gasped and let his head fall back as Nick tugged his boxers down far enough for his hard on to pop free.

A string of curses left him a moment later as Nick sucked hard on the head of his cock. If there was one thing that could be said about Nick, he was efficient. This was no different. There was no slow build, no waffling around. He knew Phil needed to get off, so Phil would get off. It was exactly what he wanted and exactly why he kept finding himself outside his oldest friend’s office when the adrenaline just wouldn’t let go.

He lost himself in the feeling of Nick swallowing him down; moaned and thrust into the warm, wet tightness around his cock. There was no expectation. He didn’t have to impress anyone and he knew if he tried to hold back, Nick would call him on it. 

One hand came up between his legs, cupping his balls as Nick’s fingertips teased further back. That was it. That was enough. “Nick… fuck…” That was all the warning he found himself able to give as his friend swallowed around him and he came with a low, long groan.

When Nick pulled back, Phil slid down the wall. That got another chuckle. “Better?”

“Getting there.”

“Good.” Nick got to his feet and offered Phil a hand up. “Now, let’s eat.”

“One track mind, huh?”

“Hey you promised me dinner.” Nick smirked and moved back into the kitchen.

Phil shook his head, following behind him; shoulders considerably looser and smile a little more ready than it had been earlier. He moved around the table as Nick started pulling stuff out of the bags, snagging a couple fries as he did. “It really is the best burger place in town.”

“Aw, so I get the good stuff now?” Nick laughed and handed him a burger. “No more cheap pizza?”

“Next time.”

“Or later.” Nick unwrapped his own burger and took a bite. “You still have that whole riding me til you pass out thing to do.”

Phil laughed—another sign he was feeling like himself again—and grabbed a few more fries. “You’re on.”


End file.
